Innocence Is Fatal
by TigerBlossom
Summary: Shawn has done it again, somehow managing to get himself into trouble. But is Carlton willing to help him this time? SLASH Warnings inside.


**Warning:** This is PRE-SLASH! If you don't like it, then don't read. Thank you.**  
**

**Pairings: **Carlton/Shawn (Shassie)**  
**

**Rating: **T for safety and language**  
**

**Category: **General/Friendship/Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own **Psych**. Merely my fanfics including the characters.

**Author's Note: **This story was Beta Read by - hup123hup123slapslap.

"Dude, that so totally awesome. Did you see that guys face when we cracked the case? Priceless man."

Gus turned towards his best friend, a bemused look across his face. "Shawn, you do realize he killed two people, right?"

Shawn looked at the taller man, his face nearly neutral. "So?" Gus looked unbelieving at Shawn as he watched the cops push the man they had help arrest in the back of a squad car.

A sudden movement caught Shawn's attention. Glancing over, he spotted a man making his way over towards the cops, his fists clenched and his eyes blazing.

Shawn's eyebrows drew together at the man's appearance. He nudged Gus' side with his elbow, gaining the other's attention.

"What, Shawn?" The brunette merely nodded his head in the direction of the man. The two then watched as he suddenly grabbed Buzz's shoulder. He spun the unsuspecting cop around and began to yell at him.

The two watched as Buzz tried to answer the man, but it seemed that he didn't want to hear a word that the young officer had to say. Glancing at each other, Shawn and Gus began to make their way towards them, growing more confused and concerned as both Lassiter and Juliet began to walk over as well. As they grew closer they were able to hear what was going on.

"I don't care what your little friend said! He's _wrong_!" The man bellowed; his upper lip curled in a snarl. Buzz visibly gulped at the man's anger.

"I'm sorry, Sir. But I'm going to have to ask you to step back." Buzz muttered, his eyes shifting nervously. Shawn watched as Lassiter marched up to the two, Juliet following a few steps behind him.

"What the hell is going on over here, McNab?" Lassiter growled as he stepped up next to the younger officer, his blue eyes hard as they studied the angry man glaring back at him.

But before Buzz could even answer, Shawn quickly trotted up to the three men, knowing that if he didn't intervene now, Carlton may just do something that could put him on suspension for the next two months. Ignoring Gus' cries to stop, Shawn grinned at the men as they turned to look at him.

"Hello there Lassi-kins, Buzz. What's going on?" He asked his voice smooth and calm. He noted that Carlton seemed to relax, even just a bit, at his appearance. Hmm, maybe this guy had the Head Detective more wound than he had thought.

"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?" Carlton snarled, though there wasn't the usual amount of heat and anger behind the Irish man's words. Shawn's grin widened at that.

"Why Lassie, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright over here." Shawn simply answered. Lassiter opened his mouth, about to retort, when another voice cut him off.

"Wait, Spencer? As in, Shawn Spencer, the psychic?" Shawn, Carlton and Buzz all turned to look at the man standing before them, his dark brown eyes now set on Shawn's smaller form. Smiling widely as the man said his name, Shawn turned towards him.

"You would be correct. Shawn Spencer, psychic extraordinaire at your serv-" Shawn's sentence broke off as he was suddenly struck across the face with a massive fist.

Okay . . . ow. That hurt.

Shawn stumbled back two steps before falling backwards and landing hard on the ground, the side of his head bouncing off the asphalt. A loud ringing echoed through the brunette's ears as he tried to clear his vision.

What the hell just happened? One minute he's talking about himself (which wasn't rare in itself really) and the next he's on his back on the ground, his head throbbing and his vision blurry. Oh, did he mention the pain? Yeah, there was that too. A lot of it.

Slowly, the ringing began to die down, other noises quickly taking over. Shawn winced as the noises grew louder and louder, making his head throb even more. It was then that Shawn felt a soft touch against the side of his head. Smooth fingers gently felt around the sore area of his head, which was no doubt a wound. Great, another thing his dad can yell at him for.

The fake psychic flinched as the fingers touched a very tender spot. Almost instantly, the soothing fingers were gone. Shawn unintentionally let out a soft whine at the loss before he realized what he was doing. He cut off the whine quickly.

"Shawn. Shawn, can you hear me?" A familiar gruff voice asked. Shawn scrunched his eyes as someone tapped him on the cheek.

"Loud and clear. But could you be a little less loud?" He inwardly grinned as he heard Carlton huff at him. He felt a certain warmth on his arm before it moved away.

"Yeah, he's fine." With that said the young psychic slowly opened his eyes, cringing at the bright light of the sun before squinting his eyes. Groaning, Shawn moved to push himself up in a sitting position, but was instantly pushed back down on the ground.

"Easy, Spencer, you took a pretty nasty hit. Don't push your luck." Shawn smiled meekly as he relaxed back into the ground.

"Why Lassie, you almost sound worried about me. Could it be that I'm finally growing on you?" The younger male heard another huff come from next to him.

"No way, Spencer." Shawn managed to open one eye and he squinted up at Carlton.

"We'll see." He said before he closed his eye once more, groaning as his head gave a dull – but still painful – throb. Carlton stared down at the psychic, unfamiliar with the usually energetic male being so still. Well, as still as he could be at the moment.

"Where's Mister Punch-a-lot?" Carlton glanced up at Shawn's before he shook his head at his words, a slight bitter smile crossing his thin lips.

"He's in the back of a squad car. He's being charged with assault on a police consultant. Juliet is off trying to calm down Guster. He wants to call the whole hospital down here." Shawn gave a weak grin.

"Cool." Then, ignoring what Carlton had said, Shawn began to push himself up in a sitting position. Lassiter growled, naturally, but didn't say anything. He watched at the smaller male rubbed at his eyes for a moment before he lifted a hand to the wound on his head, hissing when he touched it. The dark haired man rolled his eyes at the other's actions.

"That is so not going to look good for prom photos." Shawn grumbled halfheartedly as he stared at the drying blood on his fingers. Sighing, Carlton grabbed a hold of Shawn's upper arm, slowly and carefully dragging the psychic up onto his feet.

"Alright Spencer, think you can handle it on your own now?" Carlton asked as he let go of the psychic.

"Sure Lassie, no problem-o." Shawn proclaimed as he turned away from the Irish man. But as he began to walk about his legs suddenly gave out, throwing his off balance and down towards the ground. But before his knees even touched the asphalt Shawn felt strong arms quickly wrap around his waist, drawing him into an equally strong chest.

Shawn's breath caught in his throat at the feeling of being pressed up against Carlton's chest, unintentional or not. The young psychic was taken by surprised as he felt his face grow warm, signaling that he was indeed blushing.

Slowly turning his head, the brunette glanced over his shoulder, his bewildered hazel brown eyes meeting vibrant blue ones. Carlton inwardly smiled at Shawn's suddenly stillness once more, this time not caused because he was in pain, but because of Carton himself.

Without a word spoken between them, Carlton moved them over towards the Crown Vick, managing to get Shawn in the passenger seat with any questions. Walking around to the other side, the dark haired detective opened the driver side door and climbed in.

The two men ignored the confused looks they were receiving from both Gus and Juliet as Carlton pulled out of the driveway of the suspect's house. He turned the car around and drove off.

Shawn watched as the scenery passed by while Carlton continued to drive them somewhere. Five minutes later Shawn noticed that they were on the way towards Carlton's house. Confused as to why they were going that way, he turned his head and opened his mouth, about to ask that very question, when he was cut off.

"I don't want to hear it." Snapping his mouth shut with an audible click, Shawn huffed before he pressed back into the leather seat, his arms crossed over his chest, obviously pouting. Carlton smirked at the younger man's actions as he pulled into his driveway.

Turning off the car, the Head Detective unbuckled his seat belt as he opened the car door. He glanced at Shawn as the brunette stared at him with a weird look.

"Come on, Spencer." With that said Carlton got out of the car and walked off towards his house. Shawn merely watched him from inside the car for a while until the older man disappeared behind the front door.

Unbuckling himself, Shawn got out of the car, careful not to move too fast. He winced as he close the car door, the loud noise causing his head to throb just slightly. Making his way across the front porch, the young pseudo psychic stepped through the opened front door and closed it behind him.

In too much pain to make his usual sweep of any new room, Shawn merely stood in the middle of the hallway, trying to keep his breathing normal. He jumped when he felt a gentle but strong hand on his shoulder, steering him over to the couch in the living room. Not resisting the move, Shawn carefully flopped down on the couch, leaning back against the soft cushions, his eyes falling close as his head started to hurt once more.

The sound of sock covered feet could be heard as Carlton walked off to another room. A few clinking noises could be heard in the – what Shawn assumed to be— kitchen before the footsteps drew towards him again.

Barely opening his eyes, Shawn was surprised to see a small ice pack in one of Carlton's hand, while the other held a damp rag. Shifting his eyes up, Shawn gave the older man a confused look.

"Sit up." Not wanting to argue with the man, Shawn did as he was told. He sat up and leaned forward, his eyes never straying from Carlton. The Irish man then sat down on the coffee table in front of the brunette, holding out the ice pack towards him.

"Hold this against your cheek. It will help with the swelling and bruising." Looking down at the ice pack, Shawn gratefully took it before placing it against his sore cheek, his eyes sliding shut at the cool feeling. Boy, did that guy have a right hook or what?

The pseudo psychic suddenly hissed as he felt something lightly dabbing against the cut on the side of his head. Opening one eye, the brunette male glared halfheartedly at Carlton as he began dabbing at the dried blood around the small wound.

It was then that Shawn realized that Carlton was being . . . gentle with him. Hazel brown eyes stared at the dark haired man in front of him as he continued to wipe away the dried blood on his head. Smiling softly, Shawn continued to press the ice pack to his left cheek.

"Thanks, Lassie." Said male paused and looked down at Shawn, meeting his brown eyes with his own blue ones. Noting the tender smile, Carlton couldn't help but give a faint smile back.

"You're welcome, Shawn."


End file.
